


I Hide My Sins Within My Eyes

by kriswu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriswu/pseuds/kriswu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Curiosity didn’t kill the cat, but it sure left it traumatised.” – Zhang Yixing, mystery journalist extraordinaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hide My Sins Within My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12horrors round 1. Originally posted [here](http://12horrors.livejournal.com/4695.html).
> 
> Black Butler manga!AU (Phantomhive Manor Murders arc.)

“How do you feel about visiting the Kim household?”  
  
Yixing carelessly placed his Panama hat on his desk, giving his work mate an icy glare “good morning to you, too. Why are you speaking in such nonsensical manner this early?”  
  
“Because,” he stood up, walking around his desk and sitting on top of Yixing’s. “I have a feeling you will go there, whether you want to or not, and you know I don’t like tippy toeing around important talks.”  
  
“For someone who supposedly hates beating around the bush, you’re still talking gibberish.”  
  
“Did you even listen to me? You know I’m not fond of repeating myself.”  
  
Yixing sighed, starting to feel worked up. A cutthroat attitude can take you places, he thought to himself. It was the case with his work mate, Huang Zitao, who was younger and on a higher rank than him, and could, sadly, order him around.  
  
“I heard you perfectly the first time, Zitao. And I think it makes no sense to send me there for no good reason.”  
  
Zitao chuckled humourlessly, “don’t put words I’ve not said in my mouth, there is a reason. That’s what they said over the phone, anyway. They invited you. In fact, they specifically asked for you.”  
  
Yixing raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. He had never tried prying for information nor had he tried going there; it’s not that he wasn’t curious, but he had pride and hated rejection too much.  
  
“Are you sure? Did they give any kind of explanation?”  
  
“As to why they chose you?” Zitao asked, sounding bored.  
  
Yixing thought maybe he’d be jealous of what was going on, but quickly realised Zitao probably had sources everywhere and maybe even a spy infiltrated in the Kim manor. He nodded. “Yeah. I’m not extraordinary, I’m a foreigner, and I’m not even famous.”  
  
“You’re right, but apparently, that isn’t what Kim thinks,” he took a sip of his coffee before adding; “he likes what little you’ve published.”  
  
___  
  
  
Yixing was finishing packing when he heard knocks on his door. A letter had arrived two days prior to inform him of the details of his trip to the Kim household; he’d been close to cancelling his attendance after he read the line ‘a car will pick you up on Friday and take you back home on Sunday’. Zitao had laughed at his freak-out the next morning.  
  
He was sitting inside a black car with a driver who had only shared his name and informed him that he’d been sent by Mr. Kim Junmyeon, completely unsure of his future. He didn’t know how to address the man whose house he was going to be staying at for a whole weekend. He didn’t know anyone who was close to said man on a personal level, and he hadn’t brought more than two changes of clothes and a notebook with a pen given to him when he was no more than a child.  
  
Upon arrival to the biggest house he had ever been to, he was greeted by a man a head taller than him, almost unnaturally thin, with a face-splitting smile and a bow that looked elegant rather than polite.  
  
“Good evening, Mr. Zhang. I am Park Chanyeol, and I will be serving you throughout the weekend,” he signalled Yixing to follow him through a gravel path. “My master has been ecstatic to finally meet you since he learnt you would be attending.”  
  
He was wearing what seemed to be a tailored suit; it fitted him perfectly. His dinner jacket was black, as well as the waistcoat under it. The white dress shirt made Yixing feel as if he’d go blind if he looked at it for too long, contrasting harmoniously with long black trousers and shiny black dress shoes. The feeling he got from the man in front of him was of pure elegance and grace, instead of that of a servant, and he momentarily felt underdressed and too middle-class to be entering such a place.  
  
“Thank you,” he replied. “I hope I don’t come off as rude, but I still cannot fathom the reason I have been invited.”  
  
Chanyeol turned around and smiled at him, “my master is a big fan of yours.”  
  
Yixing chose to not ask any more questions, instead focusing on the interior of the house; whoever had designed it was certainly a genius. He rolled his eyes at himself for being so easily impressionable; he was inside of Kim Junmyeon’s mansion, what else was he expecting?  
  
“This way, please,” Chanyeol showed him the way through a large room. “A few other invitees have already arrived. Please move freely around the house, as it is your own house for the days to follow. My master will come downstairs as dinner time approaches.”  
  
Yixing hummed as a way of answering, suddenly feeling self-conscious; had that been too impolite? He sighed.  
  
Scanning the room to see if he could recognise someone, he felt pleasantly surprised to find out that he did. What didn’t surprise him was to confirm that yes, Zitao had unofficially attended, and he probably had something to do with Yixing’s invitation.  
  
He made his way to the only person in the room whom he had at least met in person.  
  
“Fancy seeing you here, Luhan,” he greeted, feeling slightly at ease at the sight of brighter times during the weekend. “Hadn’t seen you in a while.”  
  
“I could say the same,” Luhan replied, playful, not-very-subtly checking Yixing out. “Looking smart, aren’t we? What brings you here?”  
  
Yixing hesitated, “I’m not quite sure, no. I thought your friend Zitao would tell you you’d see me here.”  
  
“Oh, he did warn me about it, yes, but I’m here on my own mission rather than doing him a favour.”  
  
“That’s interesting. You hardly ever have an interest in attending this kind of gathering. Are you in trouble again?”  
  
Luhan looked faux-affronted, “who do you take me for? I just have… interests of my own. There are a few people here who can be real good to meet. Mostly for my business’ sake.”  
  
Placing a hand on Yixing’s back, Luhan guided him through the room. “I still don’t know why I’m here,” Yixing said softly; although he was comforted by Luhan’s presence, he was still worried he might mess everything up as well.  
  
“No one knows why they’re here,” Luhan replied; “the people who came are the ones who have their own interests and know how to grab an opportunity when presented with one.”  
  
“Should I go then?”  
  
Luhan sighed, “you complain that Tao is dramatic, but look at you, eh? You’re not a merchant or a businessman, but you were invited nonetheless. Kim either has a real good reason to invite you, or he’s giving into his own whims, even if that’s unlikely.”  
  
___  
  
  
“May I have your attention, please?”  
  
Yixing stood up as soon as he heard Chanyeol’s voice atop of the staircase, quickly walking towards Luhan.  
  
“As you may know, you have all been invited to a weekend-long party, hosted by my master, Kim Junmyeon. It is the reward he has deemed generous enough to thank those who have been loyal throughout the years,” he paused, staring straight at Yixing. “He thought this would be a great opportunity to meet new people who have caught his attention as well.”  
  
Yixing shuffled uncomfortably under the scrutiny, turning to look at Luhan for moral support, but Luhan was entranced looking at Chanyeol. He begrudgingly turned back to his original position, wondering if Kim’s butler was part of Luhan’s own interest.  
  
“As I have informed all of you, my master will be coming downstairs a few moments before dinner. He will personally introduce himself to those who haven’t met him beforehand,” he smiled, and Yixing wasn’t sure if butler’s were supposed to look charming when speaking to guests. “Having said this, I will let you know dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Please stay in this room until my master makes his way down.”  
  
Chanyeol retreated and Yixing counted to five before asking Luhan, “is Park Chanyeol one of the interests you previously mentioned?”  
  
Luhan chuckled, “he is handsome, isn’t he? But, once again, you’re wrong. Why are you so insistent?” Yixing lowered his head.  
  
“I’m just anxious, I suppose. But you looked at him as if he were your prey; I know that look very well.”  
  
“Ah, you do,” Luhan smirked, “I sure do wish I could be on the receiving end of it. It makes me curious.”  
  
Yixing rolled his eyes, “what does?”  
  
“Do you reckon I could seduce Kim?”  
  
Yixing had known Luhan for over a decade, but it didn’t mean he was used to how easily Luhan seemed to use sexuality to his convenience. He made it seem like an art, and Yixing didn’t know whether to be scandalised or jealous of his self-confidence.  
  
“I don’t know, and, believe me, I don’t want to know,” he replied as best as he could, “why would you even do that?”  
  
“I still haven’t figured it out, but I will.”  
  
___  
  
  
Yixing was staring outside a large window after leaving Luhan to mingle with the other guests, when Kim Junmyeon made his way downstairs, followed closely by a wary looking Chanyeol.  
  
“Good evening, my dear guests,” he said, smiling widely. Yixing was awestruck.  
  
This was Kim Junmyeon, a man who was feared by many, a man who could be ruthless; a man who was rumoured to be connected to the North by blood and Japan by contract. Yixing had seen his face in pictures before, but he had never seen him smile. Now he knew why; it made Kim look almost childish.  
  
“I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves, I gave Chanyeol strict orders to accommodate all of you,” Chanyeol nodded. “Now, shall we enjoy the delicious meal that has been prepared for us tonight? We can converse afterwards.”  
  
"I would like to ask of you to speak as comfortable as possible during your stay; if you are here, it means I have deemed you all to be on the same level of importance, right?" He smiled in a way that could convince even the most strong-willed man into drinking poison voluntarily. Kim and his servant were equally as charming, and it made Yixing's stomach contract with uneasiness. "I would also like you all to call me by my name, rather than Kim. It's too corporate. Let's introduce ourselves now, shall we? I'm sure some of you may find interesting entrepreneurs here today, which could be of use for your own businesses."  
  
Yixing felt a shiver ran up and down his spine, what was he going to say to introduce himself? 'Hello, I am Zhang Yixing, a Chinese journalist working in the South of the Korean peninsula. I have no business and I'm more of a commoner than I am an entrepreneur. Nice to meet you all.' all while speaking informally by Kim's request? He was already covered by a thin layer of cold sweat.  
  
To his right side, there were two famous men, one of which he recognised as a Chinese architect, Wu Yifan, alongside a Korean man, Byun Baekhyun, who was also a renowned trot singer, even with the crisis the country was going through at the moment. He felt dread make its way up his throat.  
  
He listened carefully to everyone's introductions; there was a promising ballet dancer, Kim Jongin, whose face Yixing linked to the name Kai. He had seen him before at the theatre. There were also the Kim brothers, Minseok and Jongdae, who looked nothing alike and were rumoured to not be actual blood siblings. Minseok was a doctor who designed jewellery during his spare time, and Yixing didn’t understand how a person like him, who looked so normal and like a good man, would be linked to Kim. Jongdae, on the other hand, was a historian. Yixing knew he was close to Kim because Kim himself had hired him to write about his family story, which was a mystery to everyone but Kim and his close acquaintances.  
  
Two other men, whom Yixing had never before seen, introduced themselves as Do Kyungsoo, who worked as a private solicitor, and Oh Sehun, who simply introduced himself as ‘just a musician’. After this, Byun Baekhyun beamed and hurriedly explained he was a trot singer who admired Sehun deeply, and joked that he was pleased to meet everyone, but mostly, the object of his admiration, making everyone in the room laugh.  
  
Luhan, being the observant man he was, introduced Yixing right after, saying he was a close friend of his and a writer of all sorts, before introducing himself as a real estate agent, which wasn’t exactly wrong, but wasn’t the whole story either. Yixing supposed not many people knew of Luhan’s main business, although Kim must have known. Luhan, then, signalled Yifan to introduce himself.  
  
“Hello,” he said, a solemn expression on his face, “I am Wu Yifan, Chinese architect and an activist for the reunification of Korea. I am highly pleased to meet you all.”  
  
Yixing was astonished at the man’s outspokenness regarding such a serious and delicate matter, like the division of the country. Not even Korean people were so open about their opinions on it; it was only common knowledge that everyone wanted it, but still they worried about spies from the north listening to their heartfelt feelings.  
  
Kim walked towards Yifan, giving him a one armed hug as he turned to look at the rest of the guests, “this man is my closest friend and dearest guest tonight, please make sure to treat him well. He might seem angry, but don’t be intimidated by his looks,” he giggled at the end of the sentence, disentangling himself from his friend and leading the way to a room where two large tables sat. When Chanyeol opened the door, everyone walked in, but Yixing was perplexed. He peeked in, and the nagging feeling of inadequacy on the back of his mind only got stronger.  
  
On the table to his left, there were tall wine and champagne glasses, jars full of water, and bottled carbonated water on ice. Yixing’s eyes almost fall out of their sockets when he took in the different types of cutlery on the table; he’d never bothered learning any kind of etiquette.  
  
On the table to his right, all he could see were infinite trays with food. There was traditional Korean food, as well as Thai food, Chinese food, Japanese food and more traditional food from other Asian countries.  
  
The room was delicately decorated and there were large windows on both sides of it. The tables were placed strategically so no matter which seats the guests chose, they could still see out of the windows. There were speakers hanging from the ceiling in every corner of the room, and they all emitted what Yixing identified as western music from the 1950s, although the volume was only high enough to not ignore it. It surprised him; Kim seemed like a person who would listen to classical music instead.  
  
“Mr. Zhang,” he heard Chanyeol speak from behind him, “please do go in, this is a buffet my master has carefully organised and planned for all of you to enjoy.”  
  
Yixing didn’t trust himself to speak, so he nodded and began to walk steadily into the room.  
  
___  
  
After everyone had ate to their hearts’ content, and the room had dissolved into small duos and trios of people chatting tranquilly, the man whom Yixing remembered as Kyungsoo, delicately caught everyone’s attention by lifting his glass while standing in the middle of the room.  
  
“Everyone, I would like to propose a small toast.”  
  
Yixing saw as Chanyeol grabbed a bottle of champagne and started filling each flute on a silver plate before swiftly handing them out to every guest. He saw Kim look at Kyungsoo with amused eyes, as if he knew already what the man was going to say.  
  
“I’ve been a close friend to Junmyeon for years, and even I was surprised when I received an invitation to this gathering,” he chuckled slightly. “Seeing so many new faces here tonight gives me a feeling that it’s bound to be an entertaining event. So, here’s to the host of this reunion, and to everyone else in this room, may you have an unforgettable experience!” Everyone cheered and, for a second, Yixing felt like he was not in the room. He felt as if he was looking from the outside as a doppelganger of his joined all of those important people.  
  
The only thing keeping him grounded was the feeling that he was missing something important, something that was right there but he couldn’t quite see.  
  
___  
  
When it was close to 11:00 PM, Yixing was not only bored and sleepy, but also seriously regretting his attendance. Luhan had talked to each guest and made a few new friends, and was now talking to Yifan about business, probably. But that was Luhan, because he liked talking to people. Yixing was decidedly not a loner, but he did not feel comfortable surrounded by strangers who would probably laugh at him if he tried to engage them in conversation.  
  
“I would have never guessed that someone who writes mystery stories, where the main character is always talking to people, would shy away from a few persons in social events,” Kim said as he sat beside Yixing.  
  
Yixing was at a loss, not knowing how to address the man or what to reply. How should he reply to someone who had clearly judged him before actually getting to know him? Even worse, someone who seemed to have an interest in him, but also, someone who intimidated him so much.  
  
“I guess I pour my personal wishes on the characters I write,” he said, making Kim smile indulgingly.  
  
“That’s a possibility I considered,” he replied, making Yixing exhale too loudly. “Am I making you nervous?” Kim asked, face full of worry. “Please don’t be. Whatever you’ve heard about me, it’s been about me doing my job. I’m a common man when I’m not working, and I wish to share some words of wisdom with you, Yixing.”  
  
Yixing tried to even his breathing before replying, “I’m sorry. It’s just that I don’t fit into these reunions, and I’m not used to being around people of such high class,” he said sincerely. “I also cannot fathom why I have been invited if I am but a working class man with no class or finesse,” he heard Kim laugh softly.  
  
“You are right about not being high class, but I wanted to meet you,” Kim replied with just as much sincerity. “I’ve read most of the things you’ve published. You have a fresh vision of this world and its cruelty, and I thought it would be of help to you to bear witness to high class get-togethers, and high class people’s behaviour,” he explained slowly, pausing to give Yixing time to understand his words. “It’s my way of saying thank you for doing what you do and helping me feel mundane when my head gets too foggy with work and worry, even if I may not deserve it.”  
  
Kim stood up, giving Yixing no time to question him. “Should I help you socialise a bit? My friend Kyungsoo, he’s the one who showed me your works. I think you would get along with him,” he said as he ushered Yixing in the direction of Kyungsoo.  
  
Yixing thought it would be awkward, but soon realised Kyungsoo was a great talker and, true to Kim’s words, they did have a lot in common. They talked for what could have been hours, but it was only when they parted ways on Kyungsoo’s request, citing tiredness and a desire to sleep, that Yixing noticed how graceful Kyungsoo was with his words as well. Exactly like Kim and Chanyeol.  
  
All the calm he’d felt while speaking to the man had already vanished.  
  
It couldn’t be a coincidence, could it?  
  
His legs felt wobbly as he made his way around the room looking for Luhan, but he was nowhere in sight. Something in his gut told him that they might all be in a dangerous position, and the only person he could talk to was missing, which didn’t do much to help his rising panic.  
  
___  
  
  
“Mr. Zhang,” it was Chanyeol once again. “I have come to inform you of the room in which you’ll be staying, please come with me.”  
  
Yixing followed him closely. The entertainment rooms were all full of noise and music, but the rest of the manor was so silent it made Yixing feel deaf. He could only hear his breathing and his own footsteps.  
  
“It’s really quiet,” he said, feeling dumber than ever. He tried again, “I can’t even hear your footsteps, Mr. Park. If you told me right at this moment that you’re a ninja, I would probably believe you.”  
  
Yixing wasn’t really expecting a reaction from the silent butler who only spoke when it was necessary, but a loud cackle resonated through the hallway, and its sole owner was none other than Park Chanyeol.  
  
“Oh, but I am, Mr. Zhang. I am a ninja who is not a fan of bedlam or any kind of mayhem, although I do know pandemonium,” he cryptically replied, still smiling. “Also, please call me Chanyeol; my master would be displeased if he heard you speaking so formally to me.”  
  
Yixing didn’t reply; Chanyeol’s words didn’t make sense, but they did. In Yixing’s muddled mind, everything seemed like the premise of a Hannibal Lecter film, but at the same time, everything was normal.  
  
“This is the room my master picked for you,” Chanyeol said as he unlocked the door to said room. “He said it would be good to have you sleep in the room next to your friend, Mr. Lu. The room in front of yours is also where Mr. Do is staying,” he grinned; “apparently, my master foresaw you would become acquainted.”  
  
“I brought your baggage as soon as you arrived, so please get comfortable. Is there anything you specially need for tonight?”  
  
Yixing thought for a while, looking around the room to see if he needed anything, but everything he needed –and admittedly more–, he could find there.  
  
“I’m okay like this.”  
  
Chanyeol nodded, “excellent. Do you need me to wake you up at a certain time? Breakfast will be served at 9:00.”  
  
“No, thank you. I’m used to waking up on my own,” he replied, feeling more burdened than pleased by Chanyeol’s offers. “Only wake me up if there is an emergency.”  
  
Yixing didn’t miss Chanyeol’s devilish smirk as he said that. “Duly noted, Mr. Zhang. Have a good night.”  
  
Yixing checked the time on his wristwatch and it read 01:37 AM. There were books in several different languages on a small table at the opposite side of the room, some of which he could recognise. He wanted to read before bed, but it was already late and he was feeling exhausted, so he just eyed some of the most interesting titles and memorised them before going to the bathroom to wash up. There was a strong snowstorm outside when he got out of the bathroom, so he added more wood to the fireplace and checked his clock again. It was almost two in the morning when he finally put himself to bed.  
  
___  
  
He woke up to the sound of loud voices in the hall. He had never been fond of waking up or mornings in general, so his humour was depleting speedily and a headache was starting to take over before he even knew it.  
  
Getting up and out of bed, the last thing that crossed his mind was his clothing state. He rounded the bed and went straight for the door. He didn’t have to walk much, as most guests from the night before were crowding in front of the door next to Luhan’s temporary room.  
  
“What happened?” He asked Yifan, trying to sound as calm as he could manage so early in the morning. The man in question looked somewhere between tired and scared, Yixing noted.  
  
“I was downstairs talking to Minseok, since we’d been awake before sunrise, and we heard a screech from here,” he said hurriedly. For a fleeting moment, Yixing thought his accent was nice; far from his own accent, which was still heavy even after years of living in Korea. Yifan continued after swallowing thickly, “Minseok, being a doctor, didn’t hesitate and ran upstairs straight away, while I went looking for Mr. Park. I found him in the kitchen and told him what’d happened. He rushed after Minseok, and I followed.”  
  
Yixing had a bad feeling about it. His mind even suggested maybe there’d been a cockroach in that guest’s room and said guest could be scared of it, but Yifan’s face told a different story.  
  
“So, who is staying in that room?” He prompted, “what happened?”  
  
Yifan lowered his head and sighed, “Oh Sehun was staying in that room. When we got there, Minseok was waiting for us outside and told us to call the police and not touch anything in the room. I peeked in and saw him next to a pool of blood on the floor,” he let out a small breath. Yixing’s blood ran cold.  
  
He couldn’t think of anything coherent to say, so he just looked into Yifan’s eyes. What he was searching for, he didn’t know. Probably a hint of it being a joke, but all he found was honesty and what seemed to be fear.  
  
“I can’t believe this,” he said, truly not believing what was unfolding before his eyes. “Why would someone do this to a person in a house that is not theirs? Or at all.” Yifan nodded, silently agreeing.  
  
Yixing was curious and wanted to look inside the room, but he decided against it out of respect towards the victim. The dread he’d been feeling the night before made its way back into his head and now he was sure there was some sort of conspiracy taking place at that mysterious household.  
  
___  
  
  
“This is outrageous!” Baekhyun paced back and forth between the chair where Yifan sat and Chanyeol. “How are we supposed to stay in this house when someone was murdered here?!”  
  
Luhan, Yifan and Jongin nodded their heads in agreement; even Yixing shared those feelings, but he felt like he couldn’t really complain, he had agreed to go there. Kim’s face showed nothing as he heard the complaint, though, and it was Chanyeol who replied.  
  
“We are, by no means, forcing you to stay,” he said seriously, looking around to face every guest. “However, my master and I do not wish you to go outside during such a difficult storm. It hasn’t stopped snowing since last night, and, at least twelve inches of snow have fallen since. It is a risk no one should take, seeing as there are no signs of the storm stopping soon.”  
  
No one looked appeased in the room, but Yixing dared break the tense silence.  
  
“I think,” he began, looking at Chanyeol and then Junmyeon, “what Mr. Park is saying is the best option there is. If we want to stay alive, that is.”  
  
Jongdae, who had stayed mostly silent since his arrival the day before, chuckled humourlessly. “Are you saying it’s safer to stay in a house where there are not only a dead body, but also the person responsible for the assassination as well?”  
  
“Yes,” Yixing replied, albeit uncharacteristically insolently. “It is. Unless you want to brave an angry snowstorm on your own. No car will run like this, and this place is almost on the countryside.”  
  
“Then, what do you suggest we do?” This time it was Luhan asking, much more quiet than Jongdae.  
  
Yixing sighed, he didn’t know either.  
  
“How about we make a list and check everyone’s alibi at the time of the incident?”  
  
It’d been Minseok to suggest it. Yixing thought he liked the man. He was mousy but to the point at the same time, and knew how to keep himself calm enough through every situation.  
  
Everyone else, including Kim, agreed straight away.  
  
Yixing offered his help to Minseok, who gladly accepted. Chanyeol provided them with papers and pens, and tall glasses full of water. Yixing joked that he felt like a detective.  
  
“Right now, we might as well be detectives. Although I don’t think you need my help, don’t hesitate to ask me anything, alright?” Yixing gave a small nod. “This is very much like being a doctor, really. And you’re a journalist, right? It should be easy for us. Just write down the date and your name, and the names of the suspects. We should give an alibi as well.”  
  
Minseok left for the next room so they could interrogate everyone separately, and as soon as Yixing found himself alone, he thought that even if he’d been sceptic about coming and making new connections at first, he could see himself being friends with Minseok if they made it out of Kim’s house alive.  
  
___  
  
  
After two hours of asking the same questions to all the different guests, they’d come together to give their alibi to each other. Only after this, they shared their findings. They discussed and compared statements and they all fitted. No one was suspicious as of yet, but they both knew it didn’t mean the killer was amongst them. After all, leaving the house was nearly an impossible feature at that moment.  
  
What Yixing liked most was the fact that Minseok didn’t ask him if he suspected anyone, or what he thought about the whole ordeal; it made him feel at ease.  
  
They joined everyone else in the living room.  
  
“We don’t have a suspect right now,” Minseok announced bluntly, receiving glares and looks of fear and disappointment. “It doesn’t mean the person who did this isn’t here. So, since we don’t have any other way to protect ourselves, let’s stay in the same room and move in groups so there are less chances of another casualty.”  
  
“What guarantees us that you two aren’t the killers?” Kyungsoo inquired. “For all we know, Yixing could have killed Sehun while you distracted Yifan downstairs. It’s a perfect alibi.”  
  
Minseok smiled and nodded, “you’re right, but aren’t you missing something?”  
  
“What, motive? There could be plenty motive that none of us know about.”  
  
“I can be Mr. Zhang’s alibi,” Chanyeol said politely. “When Mr. Wu and I ran upstairs, I checked all of the other guests’ rooms to see if there was anyone missing, but he was the only one still soundly sleeping.”  
  
Kyungsoo looked icily at Chanyeol, “very thoughtful of you.”  
  
“I think it’s not very polite to point fingers like that, Kyungsoo,” Kim told him in response. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, please. Until we know who is behind this, we should stick together and respect each other.”  
  
___  
  
There was a lot of tension in the air, Yixing realised, as they finished eating dessert after lunch, and there hadn’t been any kind of chatter, apart from Chanyeol’s explanation of each dish. He caught Luhan’s eye as he got up from his chair, and he saw a feeling which looked foreign on his face.  
  
“Are you really that scared?”  
  
Luhan looked at him, “I am that scared. It was the room next to mine. How would you feel if I’d died instead?” He sighed heavily. “It could have been me, and that thought has been tormenting me since I saw that poor boy lifelessly laying there.”  
  
Luhan’s face looked, usually, like that of a young boy, and that, mixed with the sheer worry he wasn’t even bothering to disguise, made Yixing want to comfort him like he’d done in the early years of their relationship. Even though Yixing was younger, Luhan had always told him how comfortable he felt around him, and it was gratifying to Yixing. But, as it is normal in any kind of relationship, after so many years, they’d grown up and weren’t as careless as they used to be, and Yixing didn’t know if he was allowed to do things he’d not done in so long.  
  
“Try not to think of that, can you do that?” He asked, knowing already what the answer would be.  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
Yixing only nodded and pressed his lips in a thin line.  
  
___  
  
  
They were sitting next to each other on a futon, Luhan seemingly falling asleep, when Yifan came into the room, frantically looking around and looking for Baekhyun, the rest of the guests, sans Baekhyun, in tow. Yixing felt his stomach tie itself into knots, afraid of what could have happened to him.  
  
Earlier, they’d all picked a team and an activity to execute while they waited for the night to come, so they could all sleep.  
  
Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongin had opted for a game of pool, and they required Chanyeol’s assistance. Kyungsoo and Yifan had dragged Kim into a chess competition. Jongdae had wanted to go out for a smoke, but instead, Chanyeol accommodated for him to smoke inside of the house, still opposing to people going outside of the house. Luhan had wanted to be alone, but Yixing tagged along, telling him it was dangerous for him to be by himself, since it’d make him a vulnerable target for the killer, as well as a suspect if anything happened to someone else.  
  
So, the time where Baekhyun had disappeared was unclear, and how Yifan had come to notice him missing, no one really knew.  
  
“He told us he was going to his room to get something. We advised him to not go alone, and sent Chanyeol with him,” Minseok explained, looking deep in thought.  
  
“I escorted him to the door of his room, and went to check the other rooms,” he began, eyes looking impossibly big, but Yixing could see they were cold and vacant as he spoke. “First, I went to check the room where my master was, naturally. Mr. Wu got alarmed when I informed of Mr. Byun and left the room with me to check if he had come back down, but he had not, and now we are here.”  
  
“Can you tell me what are we doing here, then? Let’s search for Baekhyun right now,” Luhan almost yelled.  
  
Yixing felt as if the walls were closing in on them as he walked with the rest of them. He hoped to find Baekhyun alive, but something told him they wouldn’t.  
  
They got to his room, and the door had been left ajar. Chanyeol gasped.  
  
“The door was not like this when I left.”  
  
This gave everyone a bit of hope. Maybe Baekhyun had been taking a shower and was now downstairs looking for them as they looked for him. Yixing was tempted to go downstairs on his own when he saw a figure coming upstairs. He hadn’t realised Jongdae was not in the group until he saw him.  
  
“There you are!” He seemed relieved. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I thought something had happened, what are you all doing?”  
  
Jongin turned around, “we haven’t confirmed anything, but Baekhyun might be missing.”  
  
Jongdae visibly paled, his hands shaking on each side of his body, and his face looking like he would faint at any moment. Yixing understood the way he was feeling; it was the same he felt.  
  
“Baekhyun?” Yifan said opening the door to his room. “Are you here?” Chanyeol followed Yifan into the room, and everyone else followed them.  
  
Yifan checked everywhere, including the wardrobe, the bathroom and under the bed. There was no trace of Baekhyun. His things were there still, no sign of him grabbing anything, apparently. Yifan even checked the window, but there was no sign of a forced entry. He sighed loudly, defeated.  
  
“This is unlike him. I don’t really want to go on looking.”  
  
His words were heavy and sad, and Yixing really felt for him at that moment. Yifan and Baekhyun had arrived together and seemed to have a great relationship, and he’d seen them together on the paper more than once. If anything, they were close, and he knew Yifan was probably feeling worse than ever. He could guess how he was feeling; a part of him would die if Luhan was taken away from him in such a dark manner.  
  
Luhan said he wasn’t feeling well enough to go on, either, and that he’d stay with Yifan in his own room. There was no objection, probably due to how tired both men looked. It hadn’t even been twelve hours since Sehun’s death, and it wasn’t easy to deal with so much death happening in such a short span of time.  
  
Only after Chanyeol had checked there was no danger in Luhan’s room, everyone resumed their walking. The door to where Sehun’s body was in was also slightly open. Yixing turned to look at Minseok, who was already looking at him questioningly. Yixing was the only one who hadn’t seen Sehun, so, after the initial shock of seeing a dead person, he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, but the rest of the guests were all kinds of surprised.  
  
“Did any of you move Sehun’s body?” Minseok asked. Everyone looked like they wanted to run for dear life, and everyone shook their heads and said no loudly. Yixing was really scared now. Why would a killer return to a crime scene? Why would they move a corpse?  
  
Tentatively, Minseok walked around the room. “At least they didn’t clean up the mess of blood on the floor,” he said, checking for signs anywhere in the room. He found none. He walked around the room a few times, stopping in front of the bathroom door and opening it. When he took a look inside, his face went white. “Oh, dear.”  
  
Everyone stayed put, except for Yixing. He walked towards Minseok, trying to prepare himself for what he’d see next. However, no amount of preparation could have been helpful when the sight inside the bathroom was so gruesome. He stood there, feeling like the blood that had left his face was the same as that on the walls and floor. The only thing he could hear was white noise.  
  
Byun Baekhyun had hanged himself in Sehun’s bathroom.  
  
___  
  
Once again, they were all sitting at the table, Chanyeol filling cups with hot cocoa for everyone as Minseok and Yixing spoke.  
  
“We cannot stay separated any longer,” Minseok began, “it has cost us another life to do it this way, so please, let’s stay together until we’re able to go.”  
  
“We will also interrogate you again, and we hope you can collaborate,” Yixing explained seriously. This time, he picked the people Minseok had interrogated before.  
  
Most of them had a similar story, which Yixing had been expecting. Jongdae, though, had an alibi which couldn’t be confirmed and automatically put him in the suspect’s place. Yixing was unsure how to bring this up to Minseok.  
  
“Would you stop working with me if I suspected your brother?” Yixing asked Minseok, looking apologetic as he spoke.  
  
Minseok looked at him quizzically, but still replied, “if you have solid evidence, then I would have to suspect him too.”  
  
Yixing let out a breath of relief.  
  
“I’m not putting the blame on him, but he is the only one who doesn’t have an alibi we can check with the other guests.”  
  
“Ah, that,” Minseok seemed to think for a few seconds; “I guess that’s reason enough to suspect someone. But there’s been something bothering me after analysing the scene of the crime.”  
  
Yixing did a double take, “would you mind telling me?”  
  
“Let’s go see Baekhyun after talking to the rest, yeah?”  
  
Yixing wasn’t exactly thrilled about going back into the bathroom. The image of Baekhyun hanging dead would haunt him until the day he died, and he really didn’t want to keep looking at him.  
  
They walked in silence, the whole house eerie and quiet. Yixing thought it was probably him, but it was as if death could be seen and smelt on every corner in sight. The rest of them, plus Chanyeol and Kim, were waiting for them in the dining room. Yixing mentally sighed in relief when he saw no one was missing, but when he looked at Yifan, all of his relief disappeared. He looked wrecked and miserable.  
  
“Everyone,” Minseok began, “we’ve talked about your alibis, and we still haven’t found anyone at fault. I, personally, want to get permission from all of you, to go back to Mr. Byun’s crime scene. I will only require Mr. Zhang’s assistance for this, as I know it’s difficult to even go upstairs for most of you.”  
  
There was soft mumbling between Kim, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongin, but it was Jongin who said, “if it will help you discover the killer, go ahead.”  
  
With that, Yixing and Minseok started walking towards the staircase.  
  
“Mr. Zhang,” Minseok started. “I think there’s someone fooling us, that’s why I wanted to come. “  
  
Yixing wasn’t following, “of course there is someone fooling us, they have killed two people in front of our noses and we still don’t know who it might be. And please, just call me Yixing.”  
  
“Right. Yixing. Well, Yixing, I didn’t mean it so literally. I mean, Sehun’s murder was perfect, so perfect they even found time to return to the scene and contaminate it,” he said bitterly. “We cannot afford to let them do the same to Mr. Byun. There is another reason for me to think they want to fool us, but I need to see Mr. Byun first.”  
  
They walked inside the room. Yixing didn’t like the smell of it in the slightest; blood had a disgusting smell and death only made his throat constrict.  
  
Minseok walked steadily until he was in front of Baekhyun’s limp body.  
  
“I have always been a follower of this man,” he said, sadness lacing his every word, “I would dare say he was ahead of his time, and his talent was partially wasted with all this war. May his soul find light.”  
  
Yixing nodded his agreement. He hadn’t known much about the man, but he could agree that he was talented.  
  
“So, you see, there’s blood everywhere, isn’t it? But then he’s hanging there.”  
  
“It doesn’t make much sense to me, now,” Yixing replied. If he’d wanted to kill himself, why would he slice the skin of his arms and then hang himself?  
  
“That’s right. There’s also blood on every wall. It indicates he may have tried to defend himself, even after being cut open.”  
  
Minseok was making so much sense that, combined with the smell of blood and decay of the room, Yixing was starting to feel queasy.  
  
It, then, dawned on him.  
  
“He didn’t hang himself, did he? He’d lost so much blood already; he would have felt light headed, and wouldn’t have had the strength to lift himself,” he looked around the bathroom, “there is nothing to support him here.”  
  
The realisation hit harder than Yixing thought. Minseok was right, Byun Baekhyun had been murdered.  
  
“Jesus christ!” Minseok exclaimed. Yixing turned to look at him. “Do you know if anyone downstairs smokes?”  
  
He thought of Jongdae, but didn’t say anything. Instead he said, “let’s go ask them.”  
  
There was heaviness in Yixing’s chest and he could hardly hide it from the other guests. He stood behind Minseok and instead of letting him speak first, he took the lead for a change.  
  
“Does anyone here smoke?”  
  
He was met by curious gazes, but Jongdae slowly raised his hand. Half a minute later, Yifan raised his hand too. It surprised Yixing because, if the killer had been a smoker, now they had two suspects. He heard Minseok sigh in relief, although whether it was because his brother wasn’t the only suspect or another theory of his, Yixing didn’t know.  
  
Yifan sighed heavily before speaking, “I do smoke, I brought a pack of fags and it is in my room; help yourselves if you would like one. The box is unopened.” Minseok and Yixing looked at each other.  
  
“You haven’t smoked since you got here?” Minseok asked.  
  
“No, I haven’t. I don’t like smoking in closed spaces.”  
  
This time, everyone turned to look at Jongdae.  
  
“I have smoked. I did in the kitchen, where Chanyeol told me to. Why are you all looking at me?” Jongdae said defensively. Minseok didn’t look at him, though.  
  
“We found ashes not only on the floor of the bathroom where we found Mr. Byun, but also on his clothes and the noose around his neck,” Yixing explained.  
  
___  
  
“Are you locking me up here without reason!?” Jongdae bellowed  
  
Minseok sighed, he’d told Yixing before how much he hated that his brother was being suspected. It wasn’t easy, they were everything they had, and now they were being torn apart. It made Minseok feel guilty, too.  
  
“No. We have enough evidence to suspect you,” Yifan replied, angry.  
  
“Evidence? What are you, a detective?” Jongdae scoffed, “don’t reply; a detective would know how easy it could have been for the killer to put the ashes there.”  
  
“I know that,” Yixing stepped in, trying to soothe the tension between the men, “but it’s for security reasons. If you’re not the killer, then we’ll need to check everyone else again, but you’ll be clear of all suspicion.”  
  
Jongdae laughed bitterly, “do as you all please. Whether I’m locked up or not, a person who can execute such perfect crimes will not be discovered by just locking up an innocent person.”  
  
“Stop praising yourself! You did it, didn’t you!?”  
  
It was the first time Yixing had heard Luhan scream like that. On one hand, he was worried that they were making the wrong decision by pointing fingers without really knowing, and on the other hand, he was just worried about Luhan. He and Yifan seemed to be the most affected by the events of the day, and, while he wasn’t close at all to Yifan to know whether his reaction was ordinary or odd, he knew Luhan well enough to know this was the most out of character he’d ever seen him.  
  
“Can’t you see!?” Jongdae yelled back, “this is all a conspiracy created by the real murder to put the blame on someone so they can get away with their doings! I’ve been set up!”  
  
“Please stay here until tomorrow. The storm seems to be getting weaker as we speak, so I hope we’ll be able to go home by morning. If the killings stop, then we’ll give you to the police so they can investigate; if they don’t, then you’ll leave with us,” Yixing told him with a pleading look on his face.  
  
“As I said, just do whatever you want. Just give me my damn cigarettes and a light,” Jongdae replied indifferently, “I just wish that goddamn assassin would come here and kill me already.”  
  
___  
  
It was starting to break dawn when Yixing decided to get up from where he had started to doze off. No one had wanted to sleep in their rooms the night before, so they all slept in the living room. Luhan was to his right side while Yifan was to his left, both men looking uncomfortable, but still asleep. He scanned the room to see if everyone was there, and got startled when he saw Chanyeol standing at the door; even Kim had stayed with them, so it shouldn’t be surprising to see Chanyeol. Had he stayed up all night?  
  
From his left side, he saw someone stir up, and he decided to watch the person’s moves for a while. He guessed it couldn’t be as scary as Chanyeol watching them all night.  
  
The other person soon turned out to be Minseok, unable to sleep for longer with the worry of having to send his brother to prison. He and Yixing sat and talked until everyone started to wake up. Chanyeol had left an hour prior, excusing himself saying he was going to make breakfast so no one had to wait for it after waking up.  
  
They all had breakfast, something not only Yixing couldn’t remember the name of, but also tasted bland to him. Everybody looked less gloomy than the day before, but he guessed it was because the snow had mostly melted during the night, and leaving Kim’s residence seemed like a possibility.  
  
“So, what are we going to do about the men who died?” Kyungsoo asked. “I can’t really be involved in this or else my career will suffer.”  
  
“I think we have a responsible for the deaths now, don’t we?” Yifan replied, “we have the person responsible for the crimes locked up in a room. We should call the police.”  
  
Minseok lowered his head, “I know this has caused all of us suffering, physically and emotionally, and I want to apologise for those who have lost a dear one during this weekend, but I will believe in my brother’s innocence and I will not testify against him. I don’t expect you to understand, but I will ask for your comprehension.”  
  
There were a few displeased exclamations. Minseok’s face, which had been full of light at the beginning of the gathering, was now filled with grief and sadness.  
  
“I can only say,” he added a minute later, “I’ve known Kim Jongdae for at least twenty years, and not once I’ve heard him say a lie. He wanted to be a doctor, too, but different reasons stopped him, but the reason he wanted to become a doctor is that he wanted to save lives and help people live well.”  
  
“I don’t care about all of that, everything points to him killing these people, and I believe in what I know and what I see,” Jongin told Minseok sternly. “You never know people completely.”  
  
At that exact moment, Kyungsoo walked towards Minseok. He looked downright dangerous and Yixing felt scared for Minseok.  
  
“If you want to know about your brother’s dark side, you should ask Junmyeon about it. He sure knows about it.”  
  
Kim, who had stayed silent from the moment of the first murder, started to walk slowly towards Minseok.  
  
“I apologise in advance, but I think you should know more about people before defending them, no matter who they are,” Kim told him, looking worried, but something in his eyes made Yixing feel like his worry was more about power than the person in front of him. “Your brother and I have been working together for a while now, but you know this. He’s a fascinating writer, I must say, and he’s a very responsible man. I liked him from the beginning, and up to this point, I still like that good side of him.”  
  
“However,” he continued, “I’m well known for digging up people’s pasts because I can’t afford to be reckless. And so, when I dug information about him, I was surprised to see his bloodline; it was then that I learnt you come from different families. However, something about his family caught my attention: not only I knew who his father and grandfather were, but also I found really interesting pieces of information about past murders and serial killers linked to his family. Did he ever tell you about this?”  
  
Minseok looked like he wanted to punch Kim, but he also looked like he wanted to break down and cry. He didn’t give an answer, though.  
  
“I will not assume anything, then. Anyway, I read into many documents about that particular matter, and it became obvious that ‘a murderer’s son will become a murderer too’ is not just superstition, like our society likes to believe,” Kim explained, ignoring Minseok’s pleading looks. It was becoming painful to watch Kim destroy what little was left of Minseok’s feelings. “Would you like to see our country come together as one, Minseok?”  
  
Minseok looked confused, but still found strength to not let himself be distracted, “what kind of question is that?”  
  
Kim chuckled, “the question I always make when people don’t understand why revenge is both ridiculous and necessary.”  
  
“I don’t understand what you’re talking about, and I’m not sure I want to understand. What does my brother have to do with it?”  
  
“He doesn’t have much to do with it, no, but I’ll explain. There was a man who was not only my grandfather, but a Korea reunification activist as well; he fought for this country and its freedom, and he left a legacy. That man is like a hero to us Korean citizens, and he could have done so much more hadn’t it been for a man who cowardly planned his assassination and sent someone else to deal with the actual killing. But the problem is, Korea can and will do without people who have cowardice and killing in their blood.”  
  
Minseok scoffed, “and what’s Jongdae’s connection to that? Are you going to tell me now he’s a spy? Give me a break.”  
  
“His father was the one to do such things,” there was a collective gasp in the room. “That’s why he was an orphan; not even his own mother could stand seeing that boy. His father was not a killer, but he was very much like a snake; those are the most dangerous people in the world. And, even though he never lived with his father, or anyone of his family, he has a few of their unique characteristics. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”  
  
Yixing felt shivers run up and down his spine; he could understand, and he was sure Minseok understood too. If anything, because the look on his face was that of understanding and unbearable pain. He wondered if Jongdae had ever talked about his past to Minseok, or if even himself knew about it in so much detail as Kim seemed to. The possibility of Jongdae not knowing but still being blamed for it made Yixing feel a sadness he couldn’t help.  
  
But, at the same time, was Kim being honest about it? Yixing felt like he couldn’t believe all of it, simply because not once since he’d arrived, he’d felt like he could completely trust Kim and Chanyeol.  
  
He was walking towards Minseok, what for, he didn’t know, but as he got close, he heard sirens in the distance. Time seemed to have stopped for everyone in the room, and the sirens were the figurative snapping fingers to bring them back to reality.  
  
“Master,” Chanyeol called from the door, “should I bring the culprit downstairs?”  
  
Such a fitting question shouldn’t have been unsettling, but Yixing first noticed Chanyeol’s smile before registering the words he’d said. It made him so uncomfortable it was noticeable. When he met Chanyeol’s gaze, there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
“No. Let’s send everyone home before,” he replied, “should I guess you’ll stay with your brother?” He asked, looking at Minseok, who only nodded in response.  
  
___  
  
  
“Mr. Zhang, we arranged for your car to pick you up first. It’ll be arriving shortly; do you want me to get your baggage for you?”  
  
“I will do it, thank you.”  
  
Chanyeol started walking and Yixing followed. He felt as if he was going straight into a trap, and he hoped this time his premonition was wrong.  
  
He retrieved his things and went downstairs again; everyone was in the lobby, except for Minseok and Jongdae. Luhan was talking to Yifan again, and he seemed a bit better than the day before. Yixing silently thanked God for it.  
  
“Hey, can I ride with you?” Luhan asked when he got close enough, “I could borrow a car, like you’re doing, but I don’t want to be alone with anyone involved with this house.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s fine,” Yixing replied. He was going to say something else, but Chanyeol interrupted him.  
  
“Your car has arrived, Mr. Zhang.”  
  
Yixing nodded, “thank you. Luhan will be coming with me, is it okay?”  
  
“Of course it is, now, please come with me,” Yixing and Luhan said goodbye to Yifan and started walking together to the car.  
  
Yixing got in the car after Luhan, and chanced a look back at the upper floor of the manor. He could see the room where Jongdae was in, and he saw Minseok in front of the window, smoking a cigarette.  
  
Yixing was starting to feel weirded out, like he was missing something important again, something that was right before his eyes. One look at Luhan was enough to confirm he wasn’t the only one with those thoughts.  
  
The driver turned the engine on as Chanyeol bid them farewell with the words that would haunt their lives forever.  
  
“We hope you have a safe trip back to your homes,” Chanyeol said, a smile slowly spreading on his face, “we hope you enjoyed your stay as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who was it?
> 
> EDIT: added trivia on my personal journal, for those who are seeking [answers](http://thetwistwithin.livejournal.com/2625.html). Still, I'd love to read your thoughts before you read the trivia post!


End file.
